That One Day
by AzyDoodle
Summary: Sira Adams is waiting for Rosalya Vinci on the school stairs one night when she meets Castiel Winters. They always tried their best to avoid each other, and it usually worked. It turns out they have a similar taste in things, but Sira senses an odd feeling about him, until he forgets his phone on the bench. Then she made the worst mistake in her life, which is checking his texts...
1. Chapter 1

They would do anything to get away from eachother.

It was just his inner personality, dumb, sporty, rude, unkind, and those cold eyes.

The only true word I could say about him was hate.

Sira's PoV

I sat on the stairs of the school. I was waiting for Rosalya's late ass. I was freezing, and that girl wouldn't show up.

"Come on already, it's freaking cold…" I mutter under my breath.

I see a red-head walk out the school. My eyes widen. No. Not him.

Castiel Winters.

I knew about him a lot, even though we tried our best to avoid eachother.

I continued to write in my notebook, very aware that he was staring at me. I looked up at him.

"What do you want?"

He smirked. "Watching you. What are you writing?"

He plopped down next to me and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Waiting for Rosalya's late ass."

He laughed. "Oh, her? She's always late. But she's never late for a date with Leigh."

I shrugged and continued the song lyrics I was writing.

_Moving like the speed of sound_

_Feet can't keep off the ground_

_Can't stay in one place_

_Keep moving like a bullet train_

_Like a bullet train_

He lifted my hair and put it on my ear, then smirked again.

"Just because I did that doesn't mean I like you, bitch. Now, what is this? Song lyrics? Or a song that you wrote?"

"Song lyrics."

"Because I like it."

I froze, shocked.

"You _like_ this?"

He shrugged. "Why not? It's a good lyrics. I bet it has a good beat. I know this song anyway. One of my favorites." He snorted.

"Do you sing?" I whispered. He froze.

"…No. Lysander sings. I play the guitar. And not the wooden ones. The electric ones."

"I play the Electric Guitar. One of my favorite bands are called Papa Roach."

He smirked. "Nice band."

I sighed, got up, and stretched. "I'm done waiting for her slow ass. I'm gonna text her and go home."

"Sounds like a good plan." He grinned. "It's freezing out here."

I pulled out my phone and texted her, my fingers burning with cold.

"I'm leaving, you're too slow. Plus it's cold. See you at school tomorrow."

I tossed my phone into my bag and looked at Castiel. "Need a ride home?"

"You don't know where I live."

"Sure about that?"

He got into my beautiful red Ferrari and we drove off.

"This car is beautiful." He commented.

"I know." I hummed.

We arrived in front of a big mansion made of black wood and white marble.

"Holy… crap." He stared at my house in awe.

"What? It's just a three billion dollar house." I shrug.

"Can… I stay at your house?" He asked. I laughed.

"No, you can't. But when I think you're mature enough…"

"I'm only three!" He whined sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at seven o'clock and Castiel had texted me.

**Open your curtains, sunshine.**

I groaned and got up, stretched, then opened my curtains.

"You look like shit." Castiel pointed out.

"I know."

"Go play dress up and come outside, We have school today, brighty."

"You don't even go to class. What's the point?"

He shrugged. "The principal I heard wants to see you or something."

I sighed. "Alright."

"Can we please stay at your house tonight, and let me drive your Ferrari?" He asked eagerly.

"Yes, and no." I laughed.

I decided to go with a red and black Victorian dress just like Rosalya's (since she had begged Leigh hard enough to get me a matching one) and some red and black Lace boots (Like Rosalya's, yay). I put my hair in a braid and put black eye shadow on (with mascara), got my phone, choked down some pancakes (Auntie had shoved them down my throat), my pink beats (they didn't match so I decided on my red & black ones ), My backpack, then put on my favorite Ralph Lauren scarf.

"Bye, Auntie~" I say in a sing-song voice. Silence.

"Bye, Sugarbird~" She replies.

I chuckle and hop out the door, only to trip on a stone. Castiel catches me as the tumble to the floor.

"You're clumsy for a rich girl," He mutters. "Do you want me to drop you?" He asks, laughing.

I blush madly, shaking my head. He pulls me back up and I glare at him.

"Aren't you cold at all?" I ask.

"Nope. _You_?" He asks, pointing to my scarf and high-boots. I scoff at him.

"You look _nice_ today." I smirk, gesturing to his every-day Winged Skull t-shirt, black skinny jeans, red converses, black leather jacket, and definitely _not_ brushed hair. "Ever thought about getting a haircut?"

He glares and I laugh. I pat my pocket and realize I forgot my keys.

"_Shit,_ we're almost late." I check my watch. 7:45.

He sighs. "It takes you long to get ready, princess." He says. I glare daggers at him and walk back inside, Grabbing my keys off the counter. "Are those the Ferrari ones?" He asks. I shake my head. "The training one, for you." I say, pointing to an old Nissan. He curses.

"Hell no! You drive, I am not driving in that old crap."

I laugh. "Just kidding, it's the Bugatti. Too bad you refused my offer." I say, sticking my tounge out at him. He grabbed my leg. "Let. Me." He begged. I shook my head. "Too precious, I named this one Skully." I click a button and a dozen Bugatti's sit inside. His jaw drops. I sit on a red and black one sprayed with flames.

"Come on, we're nearly late." I complain. 7:55. "We have five minutes."

"Can we stroll around in this thing?"

"Maybe after school. Now hurry your ass, or I leave you."

He immediately got in and I went very quickly, speeding up with a loud VRRRMMMMM.

We got there in at least two minutes, and the school had to be at least nineteen blocks.

"You know," I say as I park. "We've been neighbors for two years."

His jaw drops, again. "No way. And I never go to your house? You know, I still actually hate you."

"Then why'd you catch me?" I ask, getting out of my car. He blushes as red as his hair and he turns.

"Come on, we're late for the crap." He murmurs, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the courtyard.


	3. Chapter 3

It turns out what Castiel had said was true, and the principal immediately welcomed me/yelled at me.

"Sira Danielle Adams! You are late!" The principal roared.

"Calm those flat titties of yours, old lady." He murmured, only saying the flat titties and old lady part very quietly.

"Head the office _immediately_. I have something I must tell you." She replied, her eye twitched. "… And welcome to Sweet Amoris High." She said, shaking. I followed her to her office. Castiel did a lazy salute before leaving and joining Lysander. Sira sighed and shook her head.

"Please have a seat."

I sat down in the uncomfortable chair. I looked around, this place looked like a shed for murdering. The walls were black and the floor was light blue with _red_ spots. The ceiling looked like a jelly bean, somehow.

"As you know, many people in this high school need help with classes." She said, slightly calming down. I nodded slowly. "You are also one of the smartest students in our nation." I raised an eyebrow._ I am? Wait a minute, don't tell me where this is going. Please, no._ I thought. "I was thinking you may be able to tutor some students. Would that be alright?" She asked. I gulped. _As long as it isn't asshole Castiel_ I thought. I nodded.

"Yes Ma'm."

"Very well then." She smiled and tapped her pen on the desk. She turned the microphone on and said something that surprised my ears and immediately made my mind scream.

"Castiel Hadeis Winters, please report to the office _immediately_." She smiled. "He'll be the one you'll work with." I frowned.

Maybe he wouldn't be hard to work with…

**Flashback: Ten years ago**

**No, why my dog plushie?**

**WHY!?**

**I stared at Nathaniel in horror as he tore it into two parts. He grinned.**

"**Hey, midget. Want this back?" He asked. I nodded, crying.**

"**Too bad, you'll never get it back." He laughed.**

**I shook my head and tore at my hair. A light touch landed on my shoulder. I looked up.**

"**H-Hi…" He muttered shyly.**

"**P-Please…" I stammered while sniffling. "H-Help." I whispered. He looked at Nathaniel and punched him square flat in the face. "E = MC square" I thought sarcastically, though it had nothing to do with it. He grabbed the doll and took my hand, taking me to a lady. "This is… M-my nanna." He muttered. He handed the doll to her and she took a needle and some thread out. She gave it to Castiel and he slowly began to sew. I smiled at him and he was done in a couple of minutes. "H-Here." He shyly looked down, proud of him self. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I danced around in circles and kissed his cheek several of times. His eyes widened and he touched his cheek. "Y-Y… Y-You're welcome…" He said softly, his hair fifty shades of red. He turned to me and kissed my cheek, very quickly, as well. I smiled like an idiot at him**

"**You're kind, I hope we date or get married in the future, cause you'd make a great husband, boyfriend, or daddy." I whisper.**


	4. Chapter 4

"No fucking way." Castiel frowned, throwing my textbook at the wall in anger.

"Calm down, you." I mutter angrily. He glares.

"_Me_? I should calm down? More like you! You should see yourself!" He growled through gritted teeth. I picked up my textbook, laptop, and notebook. His gaze softens.

"You're just going to give up like _that_?" He asks.

"Of course. You're being an asshole and messing up the whole thing anyway. If you want me to tutor you, you should at least act better than your crappy behavior." I spat.

He glared at me. "Well, you're the one that's being a bitch." He spat back. I growled and got up, walking out of the library. _I have exams tomorrow, I'm not going to focus on that dick…_ I thought angrily. I went to my favorite place in the school, up to the roof. I got my notebook out and set up my laptop. I licked my fingers and scattered around my textbook, looking for the page.

"No, no, no." I murmured, skipping tons of pages.

"There we go. _Study of crystals and minerals_." I say to myself. I keep on reading, not really curious about the chapter. Only paying attention to the crystals and gemstones, I couldn't help but read out loud.

_Diamonds are formed by pressure pushing toge_ther. _They are known since they are the hardest birth stone, and often the most expensive ones. They are clear and light can reflect on it, causing streaks of light._

I finished my studying in about an hour, and I was starving. I decided to let studying take a break and I lay down on my back, looking at the sky.

_So many memories here_ I think.

_This was the place we went, the place we smoke cigarettes. The place we laughed, The place I admit it._

I think. No, my thoughts couldn't become lyrics. Nah. Fuck it. I tore a piece of paper from my backpack and wrote to that red-headed asshole.

_Dear Cherry-Bomb,_

_ Yeah. It's me, Sira. I have no idea why I wrote this, but I guess that it's a message to you… Or a song lyrics I made up while I was bored. Um, it was 'dedicated' to you… (You could say) And I think you're a special person. It's nearly impossible to make me laugh, but on that night we met, I figured we should've been friends sooner. Sorry that I'm an idiot around you, but… Here you go._

_I don't know, it's just something about ya  
>Got me feeling like I can't be without ya<br>Anytime someone mention your name  
>I be feeling as if I'm around ya<br>Ain't no words to describe you baby  
>All I know is that you take me high<br>Can you tell that you drive me crazy?  
>Cause I can't get you out my mind<em>

_Think of you when I'm going to bed  
>When I wake up think of you again<br>You are my homie, lover and friend  
>Exactly why<em>

_You light me up inside  
>Like the 4th of July<br>Whenever you're around  
>I always seem to smile<br>And people ask me how  
>Well you're the reason why<br>I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower_

_La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
>Singing in the shower<br>La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
>Singing in the shower<em>

_All I want, all I need is your loving  
>Baby you make me hot like an oven<br>Since you came you know what I've discovered  
>Baby I don't need me another<br>No, no all I know (know)  
>Only you got me feeling so (so)<br>And you know that I got to have you  
>And I don't plan to let you go<em>

_Think of you when I'm going to bed  
>When I wake up think of you again<br>You are my homie, lover and friend  
>Exactly why<em>

_You light me up inside  
>Like the 4th of July<br>Whenever you're around  
>I always seem to smile<br>And people ask me how  
>Well you're the reason why<br>I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower_

_La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
>Singing in the shower<br>La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
>Singing in the shower<em>

_There ain't no guarantee  
>But I'll take a chance on we<br>Baby let's take our time  
>(Singing in the shower)<br>And when the times get rough  
>There ain't no giving up<br>Cause it just feels so right  
>(Singing in the shower)<em>

_Don't care what others say  
>If I got you I'm straight<br>You bring my heart to life yeah_

_You light me up inside  
>Like the 4th of July<br>Whenever you're around  
>I always seem to smile<br>And people ask me how  
>Well you're the reason why<br>I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower_

_La La Di, La La Da, La La Da (hey)  
>Singing in the shower<br>La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
>You got me singing in the shower<br>La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
>Singing in the shower<br>La La Di, La La Da, La La Da_

I folded the paper and neatly set it under the bench, so it wouldn't blow away. Just then, I heard the door open. I froze.


	5. Chapter 5

"Castiel? What are you doing here?" I ask. He smirks.

"I came here to smoke. You?"

"Studying for the exams…" I mutter.

"Oh. Well," He murmurs, dropping a McDonald's bag. "Let's eat."

"Are you trying to get me fat?"

He touched his heart. "What a compliment. Why, yes." He says sarcastically. I think I was developing a love for this boy.

"What's this?" He asked, pointing to the paper I just wrote. I shrugged, lying. He reached for it and I took out some McNuggets and packed up my stuff. "I gotta run, seeya." I murmur shyly. He reads it and he freezes, his motions becoming stiff. I grunt and hurry down the stairs. Then I remember.

"Oh shit, I forgot my notebook."

I crept up the stairs and opened the door slowly, making sure it doesn't creak. I see Castiel, with his guitar out and trying out my lyrics. My notebook was in the middle. "Oh, are you serious?" I ask, hissing quietly. I open the door and Castiel immediately looked up. I blushed incredibly, suddenly becoming interested in my feet.

"Notebook?" He asked quietly, looking away. I could tell he was blushing too. I nod.

"Um… That was some nice lyrics… Sira…" He said softly. I shifted uncomfortably. He dug into his backpack and patted the seat next to him. I accepted and grabbed my notebook while I made my way to him. He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Sira, are you depressed or something?" He asked. I sighed.

"No… I…" I trailed off. I loved him, but I couldn't say that. No, not this quickly. I had to give him time.

"My parents left me here so they could go to Australia and visit my sister, Clarisse." I said quietly.

"Why go to Australia? What about her?" He questioned.

"She had a baby." I said, my movements stiffening.

"Oh…" He said softly.

"Well… Um, I have to go, see you at lunch." I muttered.

He waved a sad goodbye before resting his head on the neck of his guitar. I quickly ran down the stairs, aware that the halls were already empty, which meant that only one thing could be certain. I shook my head and punched a locker before running to Social Studies class.

"Shit, I'm late by twenty minutes." I barked. I nearly ran into the door but managed to stop and I opened it, and everyone's attention went to me. I smiled sheepishly at everyone before taking my seat next to Lysander. He seemed to study me while I worked, and I was alright with it. Okay, maybe not. His piercing green eye and his curious gold eye watched me cautiously, as if waiting what my next movement would be. I turned and greeted him with a smile, and poked his nose.

"Are you studying me?" I questioned. He immediately broke out of his trance and blushed fiercely.

"N-no." He stammered. I giggled. He was so adorable when he was like this…

The class bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. All the students packed their bags and walked out the door. I spotted Castiel and waved to him. He waved back.

"Hey, you!" An angry voice spat. I looked around, confused. I saw a girl with blonde hair and turquoise eyes. I rolled my eyes. She stomped over to me.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you're talking to?" She demanded.

"Let's say my lover, Castiel, or Queen Bitchy Clown." I growled. She glared at me.

"Who the hell are you calling Bitch? Look, you'd better stay away from Nathaniel _and_ Castiel, unless you want to get your ass kicked." She spat. I laughed.

"Please, I bet the only skill you have is painting your nails and trying to get boys to kiss you." I sneered.

She lashed out me, trying to claw at my cheeks. I grinned.

_Too slow!_ I thought happily. Instead, she plunged into the lockers, face hitting them. I heard a familiar laugh behind me. "Good one!" He called. I turned.

"Castiel?" I asked. He grinned, then signaled for me to go to him. I walked over to him, and his smile dropped. "Sira… I have a question." He told me. I nodded. "Go on." He nervously played with his hands.

"Sira, do you _love_ me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Be sure to follow, review, and favorite this story! If you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me or just write it in the reviews. Thank you!**

"W-what makes you think that?" I stammered nervously. It was official, I had grown a love for this boy. Sure, he skipped classes, smoked, and got into fights, but… It was like he was smart and unique in his own way. _I wonder what his real hair color is_ I thought. Castiel opened his mouth but was interrupted by Lysander. Thank god!

"Hello, Sira and Castiel. How are both of your days coming along?"

"Perfectly fine, Lysander. Thank you for asking. I must go now, see you after school." I smile. Castiel had a sour look on his face, and he was clearly angry.

"Lys, I asked her if she liked me and you had to interrupt the damn conversation?" I heard him say in an angry tone. "Why would you ask her that? Give her time." Lysander said back to him. I shivered and walked to the music room, even though I didn't have any classes for thirty more minutes.

The entire place looked old.

The painting on the walls had cracked and showed the cement behind them. I decided to touch it up a bit. I set my stuff in a corner and left to go get paint cans from the art room.

"What'd look good?" I mutter to myself, picking up red, black, white, purple, silver, and gold. I also grabbed some thick paintbrushes, and some paper towels. I walked back to the music room, my arms were exhausted from carrying the paint cans. I finally arrived and set them on the wooden floor, picked up the purple, and started to paint the wall. I made some doodles like a staff with music notes on it, and I finished that wall in about twenty minutes, and I had ten minutes to spare. I quickly got a large roller paintbrush and I made the wall entirely red. I grabbed some black paint on a brush and threw it, creating paint splatters. I did the same with the gold, purple, silver, and white. I decided I'd come back after school to finish the walls. I grabbed my backpack and walked out the door, leaving the music room behind.

I fell asleep in class, and strangely enough the teacher either didn't care or didn't notice. However, I was awoken by someone tapping my shoulder. I shot up and glared at the person behind me.

_Castiel…_

My thoughts seemed to say it in dreamy and attractive tone, but it was _definitely _different in reality.

"Castiel?" I said in a sharp, annoyed tone. He grinned softly.

"Yeah, it's me." He said in a low tone.

"What are you doing in class?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Maybe I came to get my _learning_ on." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm working on the music room." I said while grinning like an idiot. "Wanna help? You can see what I have so far." I added. He shrugged.

"Why not? Sure, I'll go." He grinned and turned his attention to the teacher.

"We will have the exams tomorrow." The teacher announced. "Please get plenty of sleep, eat a healthy breakfast that will have your energy high, and be prepared." He adds. I can hear Castiel swear. I turn around and I give him my best smirk. He chuckles.

"Alright, fine. We'll study in the music room." He says finally. My eyes widen.

"I thought you didn't want to study with me?" I tease. His eyes fall on mine. I stare into his eyes, studying the colors. Grey, brown, specks of gold, and black. He waves his hand in my face. I blink and nearly fall out my chair.

"Well, if I fail, I will most likely get my ass kicked out of here." His eyes light up.

"Wouldn't want that happening, isn't that right _little girl_?" He teased playfully. I stiffen at my nickname. "Well, after this, we should get studying, _cherry-head_." I teased back. I watch him stiffen and I burst out in laughter.

"Miss Adams! Quit your laughing immediately!" The teacher growls. I roll my eyes and the bell finally rings.

"Come on, slow ass. We have some work to do." I tell Castiel, grabbing his hand and dragging him out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

I was thankful for Castiel helping me, since he was so incredibly strong. He helped me paint the walls and carry the buckets, and we were all done in about two hours. I sighed as I walked over to the beautiful, clean, non-paint chipped piano. I let my fingers run over the keys.

"Ready, little girl?" He asked while grinning. He pulled a red guitar out of the corner.

"Of course, your _favorite_ colored guitar." I say while grinning. He shrugs.  
>"Let's get this over with." He mutters.<p>

"Can I sing?" I ask suddenly. He looks surprised for half a second, then he flashed an evil smile at me.

"Why not? I wanna see you break glass…" He snickered, and I hit his head.

"Ow~" He teased and I rolled her eyes at him before turning her attention to the piano. I sighed and began to play a favorite of mine, River Flows In You by Yiruma. He stared at me, clearly amazed. I finished the last key and he clapped wildly.

"Hey, there's a concert tomorrow night." He said while grinning.

"And?" I say, clearly paying attention.

"Lys lost his voice, so can you sing this lyrics you gave me?" He asks brightly. (**A/N BRIGHTLY?! THIS IS NONSENSE.)**

"Yes!" I squealed like a girl saying yes to a marriage proposal.

"Why high-pitched?" He questioned. Then an evil grin spread across his face. "Period?" He snickered.

"**WHAT!?**" I screamed, and he fell on his back, laughing with glee. I glared and started laughing. We had spilled purple, orange, and green paint earlier, and he landed in it.  
>"Holy shit, you look like a clown!" I throw my head back and laugh even harder.<p>

Suddenly, I turn and gaze at his six pack. He was wearing a transparent shirt and it really brought out the sexiness in him. He smirked, coming closer and moving a piece of my hair out of my face. He made a strange face.

"Are you trying to make a seductive face?" I questioned. He immediately blushed.

"Hell to the no." He grinned, loosing the seductive face. I laughed again, then realized that we were flirting with eachother. I decided to go on with it… An evil grin landed on my face. "When's the last time you had a girl friend, Cherry-head?" I ask. He stiffened, then grinned. "Why, do you want to be added on the list?" He asked back. I couldn't tell if he was flirting, or he was just teasing me. "You want to play like that?" I asked in a hushed tone. I placed my body over his. He looked surprised, but he played along. "Yes. I do." He purred.

I held up a finger, got up, and walked over to my backpack. I secretly applied chap stick and smiled, then went back over to him. He looked like I had just pulled out a dildo. I smacked him. "Why the weird face?" I ask. He shook his head. "What weird face? Back to the drill." He grinned. I roll my eyes and place

Myself over him once again. I quickly got caught up in the heat and we had broke into a passionate kiss. He licked my lips asking for permission to enter, and I immediately accepted. Our teeth clinked together as we made out, and we did not pay any attention to the door that opened. Suddenly, I heard a hushed tone, one that sounded like it was made of silk, one that was meant for poetry. I got up and turned around in horror. I stared in shock.

"Castiel?" The man whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Just warning my lovely followers and reviewers…

This chapter contains a lot of screaming.

Enjoy.

"I-IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Castiel shouted. I struggled to scramble off him, but I managed to, though not very gracefully. "Lysander, what are you doing here?" I asked, my tone of voice hushed. I stared into his eyes. They were crystal clear; and I could see my reflection perfectly. He pointed to his throat, took out his notepad, then scribbled down a message quickly.

_Castiel had texted me and told me that you were going to sing for our band since I lost my voice._

I smiled. "Yes, that's_ true._ But how did you know what room we were in?" I asked. He shook his head, a bright smile appearing on his face. He scribbled another message.

_Silly little girl, I love music, Castiel loves music, you love music. It's that simple. Say, I need help on a poem in acting class. We make one up. I have a feeling you already know a poem… You're genius anyway._

I giggled and nodded. "I'll help you. Come on, sit." I smiled warmly, patting the spot on the white piano bench. He sat down and opened a crisp, fresh, new blank page in his notepad. I smiled and stared into his eyes, thinking and looking for inspiration. I snapped my fingers.

_Your eyes are like a calm glade,_

_Which I never forget to think about every day._

_Your voice is gentle,_

_Your clothes are soft._

_All these things about you,_

_You compare to no one at all._

_Your silver hair is like the moon,_

_And your gold eye is like sweet honey._

_Your emerald eye sparkles with hope,_

_Alas, Castiel thinks he is dope._

I laughed at the last line as Lysander finished writing. Then he wrote:

_Oh my god, that last line. *Chuckle since I can't*_

I smiled warmly and looked at Castiel. His face was red with embarrassment and he noticed me staring at him.

"I am dope, what are you talking about, little girl?" He protested angrily. I smiled warmly, then took his hand gently in mine.

"Idiot, It's poetry. I could write a haiku in three seconds. Fight me." I grinned, and his eyes widened.

"You're on."

Lysander tore two pieces of blank paper from his notebook and he pressed the timer on his phone.

I quickly wrote down a nice haiku that I knew Lysander would enjoy.

_The midnight star skies_

_The rustling of tree leaves_

_All compare to me._

I stopped and realized that Castiel had stopped too. He read his out aloud.

_I am so awesome_

_You two are total losers_

_Castiel is the gold king._

I rolled my eyes.

"It's five syllables, seven syllables, then five syllables. Castiel is the king would've been fine. But I guess that means I win." I smile and read mine out a loud.

_The midnight star skies_

_The rustling of tree leaves_

_All compare to me._

Lysander nodded and he clapped his hands and smiled at both of us. He took my hand and tapped morse code into my hand.

_Will you ask Castiel if he ever pays attention in poetry?_

I smiled warmly and nodded, then tapped back.

_Sure, no problem. Where'd you learn morse code anyway?_

I let go of his hand and walked to Castiel.

"Lysander wants to know if you ever pay attention in poetry class." I stated.

"No, I don't. I never do, and Lysander…" He looked over my shoulder and a naughty grin spread across his face. His red hair looked like it was on fire.

"And, I never will." He finished.


End file.
